Para Uke Ngambek di Facebook
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: KyuMin ! *Nggak ada summary, silahkan baca sendiri... hehe* Ayolah pada penasaran n baca n reviews
1. EunHyuk Ngambek di Facebook 1

**Title : **Eunhyuk Ngambek di Facebook

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Super Junior member 13+2

**Length : **Two-shoot

**Genre : **Parody – Humor – Romance (?)

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Selama di Kimchi, Donghae terus TePe-TePe terhadap ELF Indonesia. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk.. Eummm,,,, cemburu? SuJu couple inside. Gaje! Mind to R n R?

**A.N :** Saya GALAU karena nggak bisa liat Kimchi n acara itu nggak ditayangin Live di Tv ='( padahal daritadi pagi udah mantengin layar tv ='( dan akhirnya saya membuat drabble two-shoot GAJE ini untuk menenangkan diri. Abal, Gaje, Garing, menyebabkan diare kalau dibaca xD Tapi kalau udah baca sampai habis, jangan lupa reviews ^^

Oyaaa,, terinspirasi saat Donghae *katanya* ngerayu2 ELF indonesia xD hehehee

Oke, langsung ajja ... Happy reading dears ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyuk Ngambek di Facebook<strong>

**KunyukLophe-Lophe IkanCucutFishy** :: Donghae Gurita-Jelek-Bau-Amis-Kayak-Squidward !

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin and 290837 people like this 29 comment**

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat **Waeyo Hyukkie?

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Ada apa hyung?

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Donghae nggak hanya kayak squidward, tapi dia juga kayak Patrick bloon'nya xD *evil smirk*

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung** Hahahahahaaaa... ! Donghae terhinaaaaa xD Oya,, kalo Donghae tuh Squidward, terus Tuan Krebnya Teukkie hyung ya? Kan sama2 mata duitan... *cling*

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming** Aku ketinggalan kereta nih kayaknya? Wae, monkey hyukjae? Sorry, aku main kesini nggak bawa pisang. *nyengir kuda ala Siwon*

**KunyukLophe-Lophe IkanCucutFishy **Gue benci Donghae ! Seme ga bertanggung jawab! *Kayaknya gue kudu ganti nick deh, kalo perlu ganti seme sekalian !*

**Shindong KKK **Wahhh.. Pada ngumpul nih, gabung akh... *ngemil popcorn*

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu **Wahhh, rame nih xD **Shindong KKK, **KKK singkatan apaan sih?

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat **Apa kau bilang hah? Heenim ! Tak ada jatah shoping untukmu selama 2 bulan !

**Unyuk BenciSegala IkanTermasukDonghae **Aku benci Hae, Teuk-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Wookie-ya... T,T Kyuhyun jahat ! Hae nggak bloon kayak patrick , Huweeee... Teuk-hyung...

**Shindong KKK **KKK itu ... Jeng jeng jeng *backsound* **KangenKripikKentang, **huwahahahahahaaaa...

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Enak aje gue disamain patrick. Hyuk, kayaknya lu rabun deh, nggak bisa liat orang tampan ya? B-) Nih, gue kasih kacamata kuda !

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming** Aku malah kangen ama kkoming n ddangko ='( Huwaaaa... Seandainya mereka bisa ikut ke Indonesia dan ikutan mencicipi Ketoprak n Gado-Gado ='( *nangis lebay*

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat **Sabar Hyukkie =) memang ada apa?

**Unyuk BenciSegala IkanTermasukDonghae **Hae selingkuh, Umma ='(

**Shindong KKK **Aku pengen sate, soto, bakso, nasi goreng, pempek, nasi kuning, sop buntut, gule, tongseng kambing, gudeg,tempe penyet, sayur lodeh, acar, tahu petis bla bla bla bla blaaaaa~~~

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat **Shindong ! Hentikan! Kau bisa membuat kas Super Junior bangkrut kalau seperti itu ! Eunhyuk, Apaaa? Hae selingkuh? *nutup mulut close up*

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu** Wahh, Shindong hyung, makanan mulu pikirannya =="

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Kalau dipikiranku cuma ada dirimu wahai **MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu ***popo Umin-hyung*

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu **Ahhh... Kyu bikin malu xD

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Aku mau coba resep **tongseng penyet sama tempe kuning**! *nyari di google*

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming **Hei, wookie-ya,, mana ada tongseng penyet sama tempe kuning, adanya tongseng kambing sama tempe penyet ==" gimana sih kau ini =="

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Ehh? Iya ya hyung? Hehe... Mian mian...

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Bakteri Pabo-nya Yesung-hyung menyebar! Hati-hati ! Waspadalah ! Waspadalah !

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming ** ==" O.o? 0.o"

**Unyuk BenciSegala IkanTermasukDonghae** Huwaaaaaaa ! HYUK BENCI HAE!

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat** Haduuuhh... Kok jadi rame gini sih? Hushhh.. Hushhh... Umma mau nenangin Hyukkie dulu. Pergi sana semuanya!

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin ***manyun 5 centi*

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming ***ikutan manyun*

~~~O.O~~~

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Gadis Indonesia cantik-cantik B)

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat and 562829 people like this 32 comment**

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Wuoooohhh ! *Mangap segede sumur*

**KangIn SangPembela Kebenaran** Apaaaa? Teuk-hyung? Kau berani selingkuh selama aku wamil, huh?

**ChoiSiwon** Ahhh... Aku galau karena nggak bisa ikut ke Indonesia. Ada hal menyenangkan apa disana? ^.^

**Hankyung TetapCinta Heechulrella** Pasti lebih cantikan Heenim xD

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Ada apa Kyu? Hati-hati nanti ada buaya masuk *Apa hubungannya?* Wahahahaaaa... Umma dan Appa bertengkarrrr ! Siwon-ah, rugi sekali kau nggak ikutan =P Hankyung hyung, bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada ratu kegelapan seperti You-Know-Who =="

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik** Assalamuailaikum !

Siiiinggg... Krikkk... Kriikkk... Kriiikk..

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik** Assalamuailaikum !

...

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik **ASSALAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULOHI WABAROKATUH! *nggak nyante*

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat **Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulohi wabarokatuh Zhoumi ^^ Ehh,,, ada Appa... Tumben KangInie online FB ... Heheheeee... *wink*

**KangIn SangPembela Kebenaran** Tega kau Teuk, baru ditinggal 1 tahun udah selingkuh ='( Bang Toyib aja ninggalnya 4 kali lebaran lho ! *apa hubungannya? xD*

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung **Tentu saja HanKyungie... Kan udah terbukti sama cermin ajaib kalo gue makhluk Tuhan yang paling cuantiiikk!

**Hankyung TetapCinta Heechulrella **Heheheee... Iyaaaa... xD

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Muntah baca commentnya Heechul-hyung... Ihiyyy... Siwon-hyung malah Mention-an sama Agnes Monica xD **KimKibum SnowWhite **mau dikemanain?

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung **Kurang ajar kau Evil Maknae!

**KimKibum SnowWhite** Ada apa? Kenapa namaku di mention? *garuk-garuk kepala*

**KimKibum SnowWhite** Huwaaaa? Siwon hyung selingkuh sama Agnes?

**ChoiSiwon **Anhi , Bukan begitu maksudku... Kibum-ah ...

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Perang bakal terjadi xD Kuda vs Pangeran Es. Ayo **MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu, YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming, EternalMagnae KimRyeowook, Unyuk BenciSegala IkanTermasukDonghae, Henry KueMochi, Shindong KKK **berkumpul n menonton bersama ! *tebar-tebar senyum Evil*

**Unyuk BenciSegala IkanTermasukDonghae **Apaaa? Hae bau amis! Selingkuh saja sama cewek Indonesia! *esmoyong setelah baca status hae jelek*

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Unyukk? Kenapa nick-mu menggenaskan seperti itu? Wae?

**Shindong KKK **Wae Kyu? *ngemil tempe goreng tepung*

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook** Ada apa Kyu?

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Unyukkk? Kok comment gue nggak dibalas?

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Upssss... Kayaknya yang bertengkar bakal ganti lakon deh xD

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu **Kyuhyun... Jangan suka manas-manasin orang donk ! *jewer telinga Kyu*

**YesungieJadi KangenDdangko n Kkoming **Apaan sih Kyu? Ga liat gue lagi telpon-telponan sama Ddangko n Kkoming? Ganggu aja loe =="

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Nyuuukk?

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Yesung-hyung ! Dipikiranmu cuma ada binatang-binatang itu terus ! Besok setelah sampai di Korea, ddangko bakal ku jadiin Kura-kura Penyet!

**Henry KueMochi** Wahhh.. Wookie hyung "uke super" !

**Shindong KKK** Kura-kura penyet kira-kira enak nggak ya?

**Kyuhyun si RajaEvil cuma cintaUmin **Husshh hushhh.. Ayo ngerusuh di statusnya Eunhyuk hyung lagi!

**Donghae GantengLoph Kunyuk **Nyuuukk? Gue salah apa? Teganya teganya sungguh teganya dirimuuu~~~ *dangdutan*

~~~O.O~~~

**UnyukSemakinBenci IkanCucut **Dasar seme nggak tanggung jawab! Ukkhhhh!

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung, EternalMagnae KimRyeowook, Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat, Henry KueMochi, MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu, KimKibum SnowWhite and 943628 like this 13 comment**

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu **Aku selalu diselingkuhi sama benda laknat berwarna hitam itu.. Ukhh, bahkan Kyu lebih sering menyentuhnya daripada menyentuhku ='(

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Yesung-hyung juga lebih sayang sama kura-kura idiotnya daripada aku ='(

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat** Gue ditinggal n nggak di nafkahi lahir batin sama KangIn ='(

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung **Gue ditinggal tanpa warisan sama HanKyung ='(

**Henry KueMochi** Zhoumi hyung terlalu tinggi! ,

**KimKibum SnowWhite **Siwon hyung udah nggak setia!

**UnyukSemakinBenci IkanCucut **Mari kita buat perhitungan besok untuk para seme nggak bertanggung jawab itu! Henly-ya kau ngomong apa? Memang kenapa kalau Zhoumi terlalu tinggi? =="

**MinnieAegyo Punya'nyaEvilKyu **Setuju! *evil smirk, pinjem Kyuhyun*

**EternalMagnae KimRyeowook **Siaaaapp !

**Teukkie BerhatiMalaikat** Boleh tuh !

**Heechulrella Diktatornya Hankyung **Okeee ! Sekalian gue mau nodong warisan! Hahaha...

**KimKibum SnowWhite **Ikutaaann !

**Henry KueMochi **Ehhh? Ini ngomongin apa sih? Aku bingung =="

Siiinggg... Sepiiii...

Kenapa sepi? Dan dimana para seme? Kenapa mereka nggak merusuh lagi? Olalalaaaa.. ternyata mereka udah tidur karena kecapekan sehabis konser KIMCHI..

Kira-kira apa ya yang bakal dilakukan pasukan uke pada para seme? Nantikan di lanjutan Fict ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.tbc.

REVIEWS please ! ^^

Siapa yang galau karena nggak nonton kimchi? Ayo kita highfive !

Yang diare karena baca fict gaje ini, jangan salahkan author yah? xD hahaaaaa.. Sejujurnya author nggak terlalu mudeng istilah Uke n Seme ==" Hahahaaaa *get slapped*

.

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


	2. EunHyuk Ngambek di Facebook 2

**Title : **Eunhyuk Ngambek di FB

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Super Junior member 13+2

**Genre : **Parody – Humor – Romance (?)

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Selama di Kimchi, Donghae terus TePe-TePe terhadap ELF Indonesia. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk.. Eummm,,,, cemburu? SuJu couple inside. Gaje! Mind to R n R? Chap 2 up !

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, Garing, menyebabkan diare kalau dibaca xD Semakin nggak nyambung, alur berubah suka-suka... Couple sesuai mood author... Jangan nyesel kalau baca ! Tapi kalau udah baca sampai habis, jangan lupa reviews ^^ Waaaahhhh... Nggak nyangkaaa sambutan reviewsnya juga banyaaakkk ... Seneng deh... *hug reviewers satu2* Makasih yang udah nge-fave ^^

* * *

><p>Ini balasan reviews chapter 1 ::<p>

~~~O.O~~~

**just R** :: Iyaaaaa.. bener ='( hiksss... Aku galau banget... Mana waktu ada liputannya di trans tv aku ga liat lagi.. hiksss...

**Kim Taena :: **Hahaaaaa.. Aku bingung mau ngasih nama apa buat zhoumi xD ya udah itu ajja xD *ga kreatif, plakk* Iya tuh mimi, sekalian aja SETINGGI LANGIT *plakk plakk*

Zhoumi di kimchi bilang assalamualaikum kan unn? Hehe..

**queensterkim**:: iya... Suju namanya jadi alay2 *di gampar oppadeul xD Siwon kan yang paling waras ^^ Abisnya aku bingung nih henry mau bilang gimana... ya udah deh sekenanya ajja *plaak*

**hee hyunai** :: Heheee... Gimana yah aksi balas dendamnya para uke? Emang kok, Kyu emang jail banget ==" Aku juga gemes+bingung mau ngetik kalimat apa buat Kyu xD

**LittleLiappe **:: gapapa lah ga nonton kimchi terus highfive xD menghilangkan kegalauan xD Hahaaa.. sumpah aku juga ketawa sendiri baca nickname mereka, norak2 *deziighh, ditendang sama member SuJu* Yaaaa... nggak papa kan kalau DM-nya dbawa xD *tapi saya ga bermaksud ngapa2 agnes lho... ^^

**SparKyu-JewelHyukkie **:: Hyukkie akira? Yang di FB itu yaaah? Anggota KFC juga yaahh? Heheee... Yang eunhae shipper? Tenang ajja, cari aja videonya kimchi di youtube... n nabung buat ss4 ^^

**Akayuki23 **:: hai jugaaa ^^ ini udah di update lhhooo .. tapi kayaknya malah ngaco deh *plaaakk*

**Kiannielf **:: samaaaaa ! Apa yang kita lakukan persis sama ! Aku juga mantengi Twitter n Tv ='( Hahaaaa... akhirnya minggu pagi aku juga nyetel ss3 malahan ='( tapi minggu pagi ada suju di arirang tv lhooo ^^ nyiarin konser friendship taiwan-korea xD yuhhuuuu beruntungnya aku xD Aminnn.. aku juga pengen nabung buat ss4 ^^ Makasih buat penjelasan Seme-Uke nya ana ^^ Desy imnida ^^ salam kenal yaaahh

**shin young rin** :: Hahaha… Part 2 ini tambah hancur nggak? Huwaaaaa… jangan ingetin kimchi lagi ='( aku jadi galau lagi nih… Eunhyukkie oppaaaaa.. *banjir airmata*

**dhea031297 **:: makasih dah baca yaaahh ^^ Hehee... sama, aku juga galau ='(

**Nae ran** :: Iyaaaa... eunhyuk cemburu disini *tapi waktu di kimchi kemarin eunhyuk bilang sayang2 sama ELF =="* hahaaa.. nggak kebayang wajahnya kayak gimana ya kalau ngomong sayang xD

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**:: ^^ Haha.. apa yahh rencana para uke? Wkwkwk ... udah ke jawab belum ya di FF chap ini xD

**Kyuminana ::** Hahaaa... maaf kalau namanya terlalu alay xD iya tuh, Kyuhyun emang kompor 12 sumbu dehh xD

**Cho yeong gi :: **Keyra-shi ^^ makasih udah bersedia baca ^^ Huwaaaa... flying kiss nya hae ='( aku mau... *duaaagghh, ditendang unyuk* Hahaha...

**CloudSomnia :: **Donghae sebenernya beneran gombal nggak sih? *duaaaghhh* Hahaaaa.. aku tuh bingung mau kasih nick apa buat zhoumi xD jadi deh itu ajja xD SetinggiTiangListrik xD

**Princess Sachie **:: ^^ makasih sachieee...

**Rever ::** yesung yang malang... selalu mendapatkan peran babo *bletaakk* Hahaaa,, kalo setan kan emang sukanya nge ganggu *bletakkk* *Auuuu! Ya ampun yesung, kyuhyun, kepala gue ga salah kali, kenapa ngelemparin batu sih?* Heheeee

**Ayuni KeyLov :: **Heheeee... gomawo saeng, masih mau baca FF ku walau nggak eksis di FB lagi xD *chuuu~~ Hahaaa.. mian kalau rada membingungkan format FB-nya xD Inspirasinya dari otak alay aku *plakk* haha... Shindong emang kasian coz nggak punya couple sendiri XD hahaaa.. seenggaknya dia udah punya Nari xD kan nggak semalang changmin dbsk yang selalu di pasangin sama makanan xD Ohhh... FF yang kayak gini yah yang kamu sukka.. oke deh... insya allah aku pertahanin xD

**Noname1 :: **Mari kita menggalau *udah kelewat tau ==" Ohyaaa.. lain kali reviewsnya dikasih nama yah.. hehe

**Kykyucloudsomnia** :: Annyeong kiki, desy imnida ^^ heheee.. makasih lho dah reviewss ^^

**Aki-taka 'rei-chan **:: ^^ makasihhh... udah memuji FF aneh ini xD

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy **:: Hihi... makasih yah dah reviews.. semoga ss4 kita bisa nonton ^^

**Minnie chagiy4 ::** ^^ aku juga udah baikan karena nonton insert xD hehee ... Iyah nih unyuk jadi ikutan lebee nya kyuhyun ==" mpe nama ajja panjang2 xD makasih penjelasan ttg seme-uke ^^ aku eunhae shipper baru xD

**Noname****2** :: lain kali dikasih nama yah xD heheee... Karam? D-NA? Apa itu *duaaghhh* aku ga tau D-NA ! Aku taunya DNA/RNA *duaaagghh* hehe Suka dbsk yaaah? ^^

**Nikwon ::** Neee ^^ ini udah lanjuuuutt xD tapi semakin nggak jelas xD

**Eka kuchiki :: **annyeong unnie ^^ selamat datang di fandom ini ^^ moga kerasan... hahahaaa.. member suju parah deh...semua nggak ada yang waras... pelitlah, penggila kura2lah, yadonglah ... hahaaa.. tapi justru itu daya tarik mereka ^^ makasih info seme-uke nya unnie ^^

**Luo HanSiBum ::** makasih ^^

**Chenny a.k.a Kim hyomin ::** Hahaaaa... Kyu kan emang rajanya raja evil *plaakk* ehh? Yang mirip ama tuan kreb itu teukki , bukan chullie ==" Oyaaa.. apa siwon tertarik ama agmon yaa? Aku kok jadi penasaran xD heheeee ... Chullie kalo dapat warisan pasti buat beli salon ==" biar gratis gitu perawatan tubuhnya *bletak, di lempar kerikil ma chullie*

Perang nggak yaaa? Baca aja deh ^^ makasih saeng reviewsnyaaa ^^

**RizmaHuka-huka** :: Aku juga begadang mpe jam 12.. tapi ternyata malah hoax... kalau yang dream team beneran nggak sih? Iyaaa,, nggakpapa deh Siwon DM-an ama agmon ^^ tohh agmon kan juga artis besar ^^ kalau siwon DM-an sama yuni shara, baru deh aku galau *apa deh xD* Aku aja yang nggak denger secara langsung histeris kok,,, xD mereka diajarin siapa sih kok bisa bilang cantik2 segala xD hahaaa... thanks info seme-uke nya ^^

**Andini ::** hehee ^^ ini udah update

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: **Aku juga pengen liat unyuk di kimchi... TT *sudahlah.. itu sudah berlalu kok xD* lagi UKK yah? Kelas berapa? Semangat yahhh !

**noona961019 ::** heheee... makasih yah saeng ^^ xD account mereka terlalu lebee yah kayaknya xD

**jungyoungsu :: ** samaaaa. Aku juga galau ='( tapi,, ya udahlahhh ^^ hahaaa... maafkan aku yang udah menzhalimi zhoumi dengan nick aneh itu xD heheeee

**Bluedevil9293 ::** ^^ iyaaa... aku juga sering baca FF yang characternya hae tuh nggak peka banget ama unyuk xD yang dilakukan para uke kayaknya malah pada nggak jelas *plaakk*

**Inchangel ::** ^^ makasih dah baca n reviews... baikannya kapan yaaa? Heheee ... kayaknya bakal lumayan panjang deh ^^

**pitymbumkyuminelf4ever**** :: **heheheee.. makasih chinguuu^^ iyaaa.. seme-nya pada ga tanggung jawab =="

**Ikka elfishysnowersparkyu :: **Awas unnie .. ketawanya jangan kebablasan xD heeee ... heheeee... hae sih pake acara TP2 segala, hyuk kan jadi jeles xD

Ukeeee... ku kirim kabar lewat FB yaahh ^^

**Riee Kyu Yuya ::** makasih reviewsnyaaa ^^ SHINee n SM the ballad ? eummm.. ku pikir2 lagi yaaahh ^^

**CySuchy OnYeSeungMinWoonKiSeob**** ::** aduhh onn, jangan ampe kepleset gitu donk xD heheeee...getokin kepalanya onyu aja onn xD hahaaa... kyuhyun emang kelewat narsis unn... ==" entah unn, tapi kalau aku liat yesung jadi inget patrick, kalau liat patrick malah jadi inget yesung *plaaakk* Hahaaaa... sekali2 si ikan yang menderita unn.. di europe i'm coming kan unyuk terus yang menderita XD

Okeee... Langsung ajja ^^ happy reading !

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyuk Ngambek di FB<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan <strong>:: Ayooo ! Jalankan rencana !

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP, Heechul NuntutWarisan Hankyung, KimRyeowook BukanPembantu, Teukkie DalamMode Evil, Henry KueMochi, KimKibum HateAgnes and 943628 like this 18 comment**

**Henry KueMochi** Rencana apa yah hyung? *hehehe*

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Aduh henly polos banget .. Jadi gemes gue , Apa gue jadi seme-nya henly aja yah?

**Heechul NuntutWarisan Hankyung **Aighooo~~ henly-ya jangan pura-pura bego donk !

**Donghae MerasaTerancam** Hyukkie? Kenapa nick-mu kayak gitu? Kenapa kamu nggak mau ngomong sama aku? ='(

**Teukkie DalamMode Evil** Cih,, ada seme disini... Masih berani huh ngomong sama hyukkie setelah TePe2 di Indonesia kemarin?

**KimRyeowook BukanPembantu **tersangka utama datang eunhyuk hyung ! *nunjuk2 hae-hyung*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Huweeeee **MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** kenapa kamu bilang kayak gitu? Terus aku couple-an sama siapa? ='(

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan **Henly... kulitmu boleh polos tapi jangan terlalu polos kayak gitu donk ==" Teukki hyung, biarkan saja hyung. Biar dia bunuh diri di laut aja =S

**KimKibum HateAgnes **Siaaaaapp Eunhyuk hyung ... Mari kita memerdekakan diri dari borgol para seme kurang ajar itu !

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** masih nanya? *masang tampang sinis* couple'an aja sama 'dia' yang SERING kamu pencet2 !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Gyaaaaaa... kok gitu sih minnie hyung? Maksudmu apa? Pencet2 apaaaa? *innocent mode*

**KangIn ituAppanya SuJuLoh **Ada apa ini? Ada apa anak-anak? Teukkie hyung dmana yaaa? Aku cari di kamar nggak ada daritadi?

**Teukkie DalamMode Evil** Apaa? Mau apa kau ** KangIn ituAppanya SuJuLoh **huh? INI KAWASAN KHUSUS UKE ! SEME NGGAK BOLEH MASUKKK !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Umma marah =O

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Ngeriiii...

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan** Para seme , pergi dari statusku !

Kriiiikk

Kriikkk

Kriikkk

Kriikkk

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan** Bagus !

**Teukkie DalamMode Evil ** Good job Hyukkie ^^

~~~O.O~~~

**KimRyeowook BukanPembantu ::** Pokoknya hari ini gue NGGAK mau masak! Titik !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil and 987276 like this 21 comment**

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Eh? Kok gitu sih hyung? Wae?

**Shindong udahmakan KripikKentang** HWAAAAATTT? Omaigot! Gue makan pake apa ntar? Huh?

**YesungieBingung NyariinDdangko** Ddangko hilang oyyy ! Ada yang tau kagak? *garuk-garuk kepala*

**Teukkie DalamMode Evil** Gue suka nick loe Wookie-ya ^^b

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan **Betul Wookie-ya ! Walaupun kita uke, tapi para seme nggak bisa memperlakukan kita seenak jidat nongnong mereka! Huft!

**Henry KueMochi **Yaaahhh,, hyung.. aku lapar nih ='(

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP **Setuju sama eunhyuk, teukkie hyung n wookie !

**Heechul NuntutWarisan Hankyung** Bener, bener kata hyukkie !

**KimKibum HateAgnes **Ukhhh... bahkan Siwon hyung yang terkenal dengan julukan 'church boy' pun bisa selingkuh ='( Kecewa aku kecewaaaa~~~ ! Memang nggak ada cowok yang bener-bener baik jaman sekarang *geleng2 kepala*

**Heechul NuntutWarisan Hankyung ** Tumben Kibum jadi 4Ly? =="

**KimKibum HateAgnes** Entahlah Heechul hyung, aku benar2 galau memikirkan gosip DM-DM an itu ='(

**Donghae MerasaTerancam** Hyukiiieeeee... My sweety monkey ='( Kau dimanaaaa?

**ChoiSiwon **Omo-na ! Baru pulang dari gereja udah baca comment dari SnowWhite... Kibum-ah, kenapa bilang gitu ? ='(

**KimRyeowook BukanPembantu **Apa kau Yesung-hyung ! Terus aja nyari kura-kura idiot itu ! Kalau perlu cari cangkangnya di tong sampah! Jangan kaget kalo kura-kura mu udah ku jadiin pecel !

**YesungieBingung NyariinDdangko **Omo-naaa ! Wookie-ya... Kau seriuss? Gyaaaaaaaaa... Ddangkoooo... anakkuuu... *lari muter2 kamar*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Yesung hyung idiot =="

**KangIn ituAppanya SuJuLoh **Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya para uke lagi sensi ya ? =="

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie** Hmmm.. sepertinya ada yang nggak beres ...

**Shindong Kelaparan **Gue bisa menderita BUSUNG LAPAR kalau gini caranya =="

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik **Wookieeee... Lapaaaarrr ='(

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **Wookie imut deh... buatin makan yaaaahhh?

Kriikkk..

Kriikkk

Kriikkk...

_Olalaaaaa... Ternyata para uke ngambek sodara-sodara..._

~~~O.O~~~

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan **:: Nggak nggak nggak kuat~~ Nggak nggak nggak level~~~ Dasar Playboy Playboy~~ nanananaa~~~

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP and 38748367254735 people like this 8 comment**

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach **Hyukkie-yaa~~~ kamu kok nyanyi kayak gitu sih?

**YesungieBingung NyariinDdangko **Waaaaahhh... Second Icon ! I like it ! *deziigghhh, author ditabok karena seenaknya ngeganti nama grup*

**KimRyeowook BukanPembantu **Dasar kura-kura idiot !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **Yesung hyung kan memang idiot dari dulu =P

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP **ihhh.. males akhh ada yang pake namaku di nick-nyaa.. Nggak izin pula =S Log out akkhhh... *cling*

**EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan **Ihhh.. Aku juga jadi males nih Minnie hyung...

Krikkk...

Kriiikkk...

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach** Hyukkie saranghae !

Krikkk..

Krikkk..

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach **Hyukkieeeee ='( Mianhaeeee... *pundung*

~~~O.O~~~

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach **:: ** EunhyukBukan UkeMurahan **Ada apa sih? ='( nggak nganggep aku gitu... Tiap aku comment ga di balas... ='( Wae? Aku beliin susu strawberry deh ^^ 1 truk container nggakpapa deh ^^

**Kyuhyun emangEvil and 983746234477 people like this**

**Kyuhyun emangEvil **sok mellow lu... Apaan tuh nick-nya yang tadi 'merasa terancam' takut kesaing gantengnya sama gue? Hae-hyung, udah lah... emang gue ini paling ganteng kok B) akui sajalaaaaahh...

**Teukkie DalamMode Evil ** emang lu punya uang berapa? Buat beli satu botol susu strawberry aja lu ngutang ke gue *duuaagghhh, author di tendang donghae*

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik ** eksis aaahhh xD

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ****MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP**, kyuhyun nakal neehhh ! Jiaaaahh Leeteuk hyung kok buka aib sih? Nyahahahaahaaa.. *cengengesan* zhoumi sorry, disini buka tempat CF kartu perdana =P

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Sapa yaa? *masang tampang jutek*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever** Gyaaaaa... Minnie hyung ='( wae? Kau mengacuhkanku? Andwaeeeeeee *lolongan si evil terdengar sampai planet pluto*

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik **Gue kan bilang eksis hae, bukan axis ==" udah akhh.. mau message-an sama Henly dulu xD

**Shindong Kelaparan **Eunhyuk sama Donghae kenapa sih? Tumben nih couple beda alam *Huehehee* maksudku couple Ikan-Monyet ini menggalau?

**ChoiSiwon Merana **Gue dicuekkin Kibum hae ='(

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach **Guee jugaaa... Huhuhuhu... Monyet gueeee... ='(

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Seme tertua datang, mau curhat hae?

**KangIn ituAppanya SuJuLoh **Leeteuk hyung ! Ku mohon jangan kurung aku di WC ! keluarkan aku ! Anak-anak! Tolong Appamu !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuaaahhh... Ada apa yah dengan KangIn? **

Kayaknya bakal TBC lagi deh ... Hehehe xD FF semakin lama semakin menyimpang dari ide pertama *deziiighhh* Mian kalau malah jadi garing ... Heheeee

Mind to Reviews?

JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT YANG REVIEWS CHAPTER 1 KEMARIN ^^

.

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


	3. KangIn Dikurung di WC !

**Title : **Para Uke Ngambek di FB

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Super Junior member 13+2

**Genre : **Parody – Humor – Romance (?)

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **KangTeuk ! KangIn di kurung di WC ! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? *akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk ganti judul* Hehehe...

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, Garing, menyebabkan diare kalau dibaca xD Semakin nggak nyambung, alur berubah suka-suka... Couple sesuai mood author... Jangan nyesel kalau baca ! Tapi kalau udah baca sampai habis, jangan lupa reviews ^^ Waaaahhhh... Nggak nyangkaaa sambutan reviewsnya juga banyaaakkk ... Seneng deh... *hug reviewers satu2* Makasih yang udah nge-fave ^^

Jeongmal gomawo buat :: **Ayuni lee, ****Bluedevil9293****, ****Pipit-SungminniELFishy****, ****SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie, LittleLiappe, icha, ****camoparra**** , ****MutyaHyukjae, Dhea031297, Phila sungie, ****Hinata Fuyuki H****, ****Princess Sachie**** , ****Ikka elfishysnowersparkyu, RizmaHuka-huka, ****pitymbumkyuminelf4ever**** , ****Minnie-nya Kyunnie, Nae ran, ****Minnie Chagiy4**** , ****just R, ****StellaSJ**** , ****Kang Min Hyun**** , ****hee hyunai, ****Ira Cloudsomnia****, ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, ameliaaaaa, ****Eka Kuchiki**** , ****HyukAimimi fishy**** , ****aokikumiko**** , ****kiannielf**** , ****Ayuni's Key, GaemGyuMinPNo15, ****Kim TaeNa**** , ****amanda park, ****hestiaheebum**

Maaf,,, saya lagi males bikin reviews *plaakk*

Ini hanya balasan bagi mereka yang benar2 membutuhkan balasan ^^

**hee hyunai** :: mau minta req hanchul? Bentar yahhh aku pikir alurnya dulu... tapi aku nggak ahli buat yaoi xD kalau yang bagus mah kim taena unnie ^^

**hestiaheebum** :: aku udah nggak publish di FB aghy xD abis lama banget buat bikin notes tuh.. masa aku kudu ke warnet kalau mau publish xD heheee *kalau nyari aku sekarang kesini ajja ^^ wkwkwkwk.. heebum keterima snmptn undangan yaa? Dmana?

Here we go~~~

* * *

><p>Para Uke Ngambek di FB *Part KangTeuk*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KangIn Dikurung DalamWC<strong> :: T,T Teuki hyung... Wae? T,T Kenapa kau mengurungku di WC? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA? Apa salah Bunda Mengadung? *nggak nyambung =="*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever** **and 8678 people like this 45 comment**

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Nape lu hyung?

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **di kurung Umma di WC TT,,TT

**ChoiSiwon Merana **Kau beneran di WC hyung?

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Hikssss

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Ahhhh ! Cuma gara2 di kurung di WC aja nangis gitu ! GA GENTLEEEEE ! Kayaknya kau ada bakat terpendam buat jadi UKE hyung ! Wahahahaaaaaa...

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **MAKNAE SETAAAAAANNNNN ! Gue itu Ultimate Seme paling ganteng di SuJu ngerti nggak? Lu nggak liat tekol *lengan* gue yang gede gini? Lu mau ngerasain gue timpuk huh? *nggulung lengan baju*

**ChoiSiwon Merana **Sabar Hyung... sabar ==" kayak nggak tau aja jenis setan macam apa si kyuhyun

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Kagak takuuuuttt =P weeekk wekkkk wekkkk ... Ehhh ! Jangan mimpi hyung, semua Elf juga tau kalo gue tuh makhluk paling ganteng se-Super Junior =P makhluk ganteng, tampan sekaligus imut yang ada di antara kalian xD xD xD

**ChoiSiwon Merana **Tuhan akan menghukumu Kyu~~

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **I dont care ee ee ee ee ee *nyanyi 2NE1* xD

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC** Entahlah ==" males debat gaje sama si evil ini...

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever** Kangin hyung penakut =P =P =P

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok **kangin Appa selalu lemah kalau udah berhadapan sama teuki hyung xD

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Nggak ya .. gue kan rakun kuat... Nggak kayak kura-kura lemahmu nan idiot itu =P =P

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok **Kau bisa baca nick-ku nggak sih =="

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Nick itu sangat amat menipu... Dimana-mana para Elf juga udah tau kalau IQ mu setara dengan piaraanmu itu hyung.. Hahaahaahaaaaaa *minjem ketawa evilnya kyu*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Gue merasa terpanggil ... Ada apa? Wueeeehhh kanginnie hyung minjem ketawaku yaaa? Bayar cepet pake PSP baru !

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC ** Ogah ! Sorry yeee =P

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** **Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Ummaaaaaa... Appa jahaaaaatt.. pelit... sama kayak umma yang pelit banget buat ngeluarin uang masuk tol cikampek *?*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Ehh? Nicknya Umma kok ngeri yaaa?

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Kyu ! Sekali lagi kamu merusuh, barang2 elektronikmu gue SITA !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Omomo... Andwae Ummaa ! *sembah sujud*

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Gwaenchanna kanginnie?

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Huwaaaaaa... hankyungie hyung T,T gue masa di kurung sama seme gue di WC... Padahal kan udah jadi rahasia umum kalo WC dorm SuJu tuh joroooook banget. Lantainya lumutan, di bak mandinya juga ada ikan peliharaannya donghae, di kloset p*p-nya kyuhyun berserakan pula... Apa lagi ni WC habis di buat mandi si HyukJae... Kan kalian pada tau kalau keringetnya HyukJae tuh baunya bisa bikin anjing yang di EHB pingsan =="

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** HAH? Kangin hyung NC-an di WC sama Teuki hyung? =O *mulut mbulet segede sumur*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Kangin hyung LEBE dehh ! ehhh apa itu? P*p ku berserakan? WOOOIII... Yang suka e'ek nggak di guyur tuh si heebum, chocho, bada, baengsin, kkoming, ddangkoma, ddangkomeng, ddangkoming ! *ehhh,, gila nih gue malah ngesensus binatang ==" dorm suju lama2 jadi kebon binatang kalo gini caranya*

**Heechul NuntutWarisan Hankyung ** gue merasa terpanggil ... Heh, maknae setan ! ngapain lu bawa heebum gue? Mitnah di e'ek nggak di guyur lagi ... ! Enak aja lu, heebum kan punya kamar mandi sendiri !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **Hehehe... Peace hyung xD

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC ***nggampar kepala Donghae* heh, lu kok jadi yadong gitu sih huh? =="

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** Aku yadong juga gara2 sering liat Appa n Umma =="

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Kyu jorokkk ! =P

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Kanginnie seme pengecut berjiwa uke =P

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Poor Kanginnie ='( *ikut sedih*

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Hankyungie hyung ='(

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Kyuhyun jelekkk... Tukang sakit, BENGEKKK pula !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Kyuhyun itu ganteng hyung B)

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** Donghae lebih ganteng daripada Kyu !

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Hoeeeekkksss

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Hoooeeekkkksss

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** Nggak percaya? Tanya aja sama pinggul yang bergoyang *cling*

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever ** Ultimate Seme Tampan adalah CHO KYUHYUN !

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Enak aja lu maknae setannnn ! Ultimate Seme Tampan jelas KIM YOUNGWOON alias si rakun kangin !

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik ** Ada keributan apa lagi ini ==" *geleng2 kepala*

**Shindong KagakHomoEuy **kenapa sih FB anak2 SuJu selalu penuh dengan debat nggak jelas? =="

.

.

.

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Siiippp.. kyuhyun nggak berani comment... berarti emang gue yang paling laki di SuJu xD hahaaaaa.. Ngomong2 kenapa daritadi gue nggak liat ada uke yang comment disini ya =="

~~~O.O~~~

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh ::** Salahnya lu nodain Boxer putih gambar shincan kesayangan gue!

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever and 7873463743571 people like this 36 comment**

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** Perasaan dari tadi lu eksis mulu Kyu ==" tiap ada status di like mulu =="

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **Gue kan nggak mati gaya kayak lu hyung =P

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Siapa suruh ada SEME masuk kesini hah?

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **Ehhh buseeettt.. Teuki hyung kerasukan setaaaann =="

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** setannya elu =P *cling*

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC** Teukkie hyung ='( kamu masih marah gara2 insiden bokser itu? Mianhaeeeee T,T keluarkan aku dari WC...

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **GAK

**MinnieAegyo LagiJomblo ** Teukkie hyung~~ Sabar yaaaa? Gimana boksernyaa?

**Kyuhyun emangEvil TapiTetepSayang BunnieMinnieForever **Ya ampuuuuunnn Minnie hyung ! Kenapa nickmu makin aneh gitu sih hyuuuunggg? T,T

**MinnieAegyo LagiJomblo ** Sapa sih lu? =S

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Hukssss... Hikss... Minnie-yaaaaa?

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh** Bokserku berubah warna jadi ijo lumuttt Minnie-yaaa... Huweeee... Bokser Jjanggu *bahasa Korea-nya Shinchan* gueeeeee... T,T

**MinnieAegyo LagiJomblo ** Cihh... Sok lebe lu kyu =S bikin ILFIL tau gaa? Leeteuk hyung :: Sabar hyung... Memangnya sama KangIn diapain?

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy **Tenang ajja Teuki hyung... Besok beli baru ajja ^^

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh** Pake duitmu yah hyukkie? *srooot*

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy **Yeee... enak aja... ogah hyung, mending buat beli susu strawberry xD hahaaaaa...

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Dasar pelit =="

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Sesama orang pelit dilarang saling mengejek =P

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach** Ya ampun Hyukkie ... Nick-mu tambah parahhhhh... Wae? Maksudnya nick-mu itu aku?

**KimRyeowook BenciKura-KuraIdiot ** Emang seme itu pada MATI RASA !

**KimKibum HanyaBisaMengelusDada** Sabar yah teuki hyung... Seme itu memang tak berperasaan...

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy **Gilaaaa~~~ Ada ikan amis disini! Mending gue pergi aja deh ! *cling*

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach ** Hyukkie? ='(

**Zhoumi SetinggiTiangListrik ** Ada apa hyung *ketinggalan berita mulu =="

**ChoiSiwon Merana **Memangnya KangIn hyung salah apa, Leeteuk hyung?

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok ** Annyeonghaseyo~~ Kim JongWoon imnida... Bangapseumnida xD

**KimRyeowook BenciKura-KuraIdiot ** Tuh kan bener... Emang seme tuh pada nggak punya hati+otak ! Huh !

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok **Ehh? My little dongsaeng ryeowook-ah? Kenapa nick-mu seperti itu? O.o?

**KimRyeowook BenciKura-KuraIdiot ** Udah nggak punya perasaan... Babo pula ! Bodohnya gue yang mau2nya punya seme kayak si kepala besar itu!

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Masa bokser jjanggu kesayangan gue di buat ngosek kloset sama Kangin coba ! Apa hati gue nggak sakit? Itu bokser kesayangan gue yang gue beli waktu masa training dulu. Pake uang hasil ngumpulin recehan di depan kantor SM Ent ! Tuh bokser penuh kenangan tau !

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Omo-naaa... Sabar Leeteuk hyung.. Aku nggak nyangka kisahnya sangat tragis *geleng2 kepala*

**Donghae SelaluCayangCintaHyukkie MuachMuach** Wahahahaahhaaaa... Bokser bulukan udah dari 10 tahun yang lalu masih di pake hyung?

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Pasti tuh bokser dah bau kakinya Eunhyuk xD

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Eeteuk hyung... T,T

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **SEME dilarang masuk kawasan UKE ! Out !

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **Ada apa ya? Sorry, baru nongol.. Baru pulang menipedi xD

_Jiaaahhh... heechul heechul.. pikirannya salon mulu =="_

~~~O.O~~~

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **:: Omo-naa~~ dingin banget di WC T,T

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap and 35398786556 like this 7 comment**

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **syukuran hyung ! Upsss.. maksud gue syukurin =P =P

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC** Kurang ajar =="

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Tidurr ! Dah malem ! Nggak usah update status lagi !

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Masa kau tega membiarkanku tidur di WC jungsoo hyung? ='(

**Teuki Angel LagiMuaraaahhh **Siapa peduli? Udah yaaaa... gue mau tidur sama Hae dulu... =P

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Sudahlah hyung... Aku juga nggak di anggap nih... ='( Huksss... Senasibbb...

**KangIn Dikurung DalamWC **Yaaaa ampuuuunnn... Dingiiinnnnnnnnn...

_Lolongan KangIn terdengar sampai di kutub ..._

_Ya... dengan terpaksa KangIn bobo di WC malam ini..._

_Couple mana yang bakal ku nistakan di edisi berikutnya? Heheee..._

_._

_._

_._

Mind to reviews again ^^ ?

.

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


	4. Kyuhyun Tersiksa di dalam 'Neraka'

**Title : **Para Uke Ngambek di FB

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Main Cast : **Super Junior member 13+2

**Genre : **Parody – Humor – Romance (?)

**Summary : **KyuMin ! *Nggak ada summary, silahkan baca sendiri... hehe* Ayolah pada penasaran n baca n reviews ^^

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Warning :** SEMAKIN Abal, Gaje, Garing, menyebabkan diare kalau dibaca xD Semakin nggak nyambung, alur berubah suka-suka... Jangan pernah nyesel kalau ngikutin FF ini ! Tapi kalau udah baca sampai habis, jangan lupa reviews ^^

Hmmm.. dari judulnya, sih Uke yang ngambek di FB, tapi kenapa disini kayaknya Kyuhyun yang menderita yaa? *plaakk*

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan reviews, silahkan cari nama kalian n kalau berkenan di baca ^^ yang lain boleh di skip kok ^^ Saya berusaha menghargai reviews kalian dengan membalasnya.. Hihi...<strong>

**Balasan reviews ^^**

**Falahmiya** :: Hehe,, tenang aja chingu ^^ tiap couple dapat jatah masing2 kok ^^ waahh, sampe nangis? Tapi nggak sampe diare kan? #plak

**Nenek** :: Wahahaaaa... eunhae belum saatnya ^^ nanti belakangan ajja.. kan yang punya hajat mereka #plaak

**Gina Choi** :: Sesama eunhae shipper, toss xD hahaaaaa... aku lagi pengen bikin mereka jadi alay nehhh xD req apa? =.= aku ga janji bakal cepet lhooo~~ =.= hehe

**Princess Sachie**:: Wkwkwkw... maaf telah membuat penyakit gilamu kumat #plak , as your wish ^^ part ini edisi kyumin n kyu bener2 nggak di anggap ! hahaaaaa *ketawa bonamana*

**Yunoki Trancy** :: Hahaaa... emang terkadang para uke harus membuat para seme bertekuk lutut xD ehh? Kangin hyung? Apa kamu ini namja *cowok* ? wahhh anggota baru di screenplays ^^ slamat datang ^^ hajimemashite *benarkah ? hehe kurang tau bahasa jepang xD* hummm.. couple di suju setau aku, ada KangTeuk, KyuMin, YeWook, EunHae/HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy, HanChul ^^ ShinRi *shindongXnari* dia yang paling waras coz sama cewek tulen xD hahaaa..

**Choi Cheonsa** :: Appa kangin akhirnya bebas kok disini xD hahaaaa.. makasih udah nyari FF ini , susah yah nyarinyaaa? Mian ,

**Riee Kyu Yuya GL **:: Hahaa.. kangin rada korslet otaknya, tau si umma sensi banget kalo barang putihnya di aniaya malah nyulut perkara xD rasain tuh bobo di WC xD

**Ayuni KeyLov** :: Whahaaa... aku juga suka karakter si yesung yang babo #plaakk mengenai kibum, aihh maaf kibum ah, aku jarang mengeksiskan mu , baru sadar kalo disini yang paling eksis malah Kyu n Hae ==" mana ribut mulu lagi tuh bocahh... Yang jadi uke di ZhouRy itu henry ^^ semenya Zhoumi xD

**Ikka elf** :: monyetnya suchy apa unn? Monyet punya aku.. suchy unn kan sama si kura2 ==" ikka unn sama si ikan ==" santai unn.. insya allah nggak bakal tamat lo semua couple belum dapat jatah nista xD hahaaaa... SiBum-nya bentaran yah unnieee.. Aku belum ada ide xD unnie.. europe i'm coming nya emang belum keluar part3 nya ^^ itu author satunya mendadak blank.. padahal dia yang punya ide jalan2 di parisnya =="

**VhebryanDhangelTeuk **:: heheee... iyaa teuki di kurung di WC di chapter 3 xD

**chenny a.k.a kim hyo min** :: Yahhh si kangin kan bawa hape-nya ==" hehe.. jadi bisa rusuh deh di FB.. donghae udah diracuni ama unyuk pake yadong ='(

**Rizqioppa** :: Rizki oppa ==" kangin ga segitunya mpe b*b sambil OL ==" oppa kali *plakk*

**Hanrarinhani **:: makasih ^^ chapter 2, 3 n 4 udah terbit kok ^^ #ya elah bahasanya kayak apaan =="

**Kim TaeNa** :: Taena unnieeee.. HUG ! feromon tuh apa yah? #plakk ... wahhh zhoury kurang eksis nih... lha aku bingung mau bikin adegan apaa.. bentar yahh ^^ kyumin dulu xD Aku mempromosikan ketrampilanmu dalam membuat FF unnie xD aku ga bakat romance ==" kan unnie yang pinter bikin romance ==" Zhourynya nanti yaaa ,

**Memakankorban** :: Gila ni nick serem amat #plakk hehe... SiBumnya masih sedikit abisan sama2 lagi sibuk syuting drama #lho? Apa hubungannya?

**Inchangel** :: Mungkin KangIn masuk ke dalam lubang kloset trs muncul di septitank #digampar kangin xD Henry nya kelupaan di chapter 3 , mianhaeeee... hhee

**kim chaeri** :: As your wish ^^ kali ini KYUMIN hheeee..

**Maharu P Natsuzawa** :: Kangin nakal sih masa boxer buat ngosek WC ==" kagak ada sikat kali ya ==" makasih udah di fave , heehee.. as your wish,, ini part kyumin xD

**noona961019 malas login** :: Hahaaa... as your wishh , ini kyumin yang ku nistakan. Ehem, maksudku Kyuhyun yang di nistakan sungmin senista-nistanya xD hahaa

**Hinata Fuyuki H****, ****Luce stellare of Mikiru11****, Hyukkie akira, kykyucloudsomnia, ****HyukAimimi fishy****, ****Ira Julian****, ****Kang Min Hyun****, ****Minnie Chagiy4****, Nae ran, Minnie-nya Kyunnie, Dhea031297 **:: Hihi.. makasih udah comment ^^ ni udah update lhhooo chappie 3 n 4 nya udah update ^^

**shin young rin**** :**: Wahh... cinderellanya ntaran ajaaa , biar makin hot #plaakk, bilang aja lu kagak ada ide des xD hahaa

**CySuchy OnYeSeungMinWoonKiSeob** :: aku aja waktu ngetik ttg WC suju sebenernya pengen muntah xD #plaakk, iya unn.. pendek banget, maaf yaahh , tapi yang ini panjang kok .. ada 7 halaman tanpa balasan reviews ^^ ini chappie 4 udah terbit, maaf onn lamaaa,, kehilangan nafsu bikin FF ='( Ne unnie, gwaenchanna yang chappie 2 ga reviews xD tapi disini reviews lhoooo *ngancem xD

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari** :: iyaaa... aku lagi berusaha buat semangat bikin FF lagi nih.. dukungannya yaaaa? xD Thanksss

**HyukAimimi fishy**** :**: Hahaaa.. heechul belum keluar tanduknya, lo udah keluar.. beuh... iblisnya ngalahin iblisnya kyu xD iyaaa,,, emang pendek ='( maaf yahh,, tapi chap 4 ini lumayan panjang kok ceritanya ^^ Wahh.. ini kyumin dulu, nggakpapa kan ? ^^

**LittleLiappe LagiPengenNgebetBuatRipiu** :: Hahaa.. nicknya ikutan member suju nih jadi panjang xD iya ternyata henry kelupaan di chappie 3 nya xD wkwkwk.. mianhae xD heheeee...

**aki-taka 'rei-chan**** :**: Ahh.. mian , hanchul aku belum ada ide gilaaa xD kyumin dulu nggak papa, yaaa? Yaaa? Hehe

**diitactorlove **:: jiaaahh bungkuknya nggak usah cium2 lantai gitu donk #plaakk Hhee... yewooknya habis kyumin yaahhh? Wookie kalo marah juga ngeri kan? Reviews lagi yaaaahh , jangan jadi siders #plaak

**hee hyunai** :: PKL? Unnie ku doonnkk xD heheeee.. Iyaa.. kyu emang super narsis ==" tiap status ada aja nama dia ==" tekol itu bahasa jawanya lengan ==" setau aku sih, hehee.. emang unnie orang manaa? As your wish unnie ^^ Kyumin here... Unnie.. hanchulnya yang unnie req ke aku, buat disini aja yaa? Heheee.. gapapa kan unn? Lagi miskin ide #plak, ehh.. emang unnie PKL dimana?

**Pity Mbumkyumin Elf4ever** :: Wahahaaa.. tapi disini Kyuhyun tuh yang jadi sasaran empuk ==" gmana? Gpp yaaahh xD

**c****amoparra**** :**: Hahaaa.. maaf maaf membuat kangin tersiksa, tapi ini udah di bebasin kok sama teuki xD

**amanda park gakbisareview** :: ==" reviewsmu masuk gini og ==" jiahh demi sejuta cowok cakep kayak ki bum ==" sekarang udah berpaling kan kamu sama siwon? Awas kalo berani ambil hyukjae ku , leeteuk katanya emang kejem lo marah, apalagi menyangkut barang kesayangannya xD, unyuk ketularan alaynya kyu... diem2 sebenarnya kyu yang bikin virus alay di SuJu #ditendang kyu xD, donghae emang ikan cucut nggak peka ==" kyu emang tukang rusuh yang doyan eksis xD, yesung emang rada babo xD thanks reviewnya ^^

**Y****uyaLoveSungmin**** ::** Ini Kyumin lhooo ^^ heheee

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** :: sudah updateee xD haha.. kyu emang biang onar ==" #jewer kuping kyu

**Hestiaheebum **:: aku udah nggak publish di FB aghy xD abis lama banget buat bikin notes tuh.. masa aku kudu ke warnet kalau mau publish xD heheee *kalau nyari aku sekarang kesini ajja ^^ wkwkwkwk.. heebum keterima snmptn undangan yaa? Dmana? Udah update chappie 3 n 4 nya ^^

**GaemGyuMinPNo15** :: Udah update lho chappie 2, 3 n 4 nya ^^ hehee... maaf aku telah membuat member suju terlihat alay xD wahhh... kamu dirayu ama hae? Ati2,,, dia kan ikan piranha #plakk xD

**kiannielf** :: hihi... maaf udah buat sakit perut , udah update chingu chappie 3 n 4 nyaa ^^

**aokikumiko** :: masih lah saengie ^^ nick FB n pen name mu kan sama ... hehee... habisnya ikan cucut tebar pesona n ngebuat unyuk jeles sih xD btw, chappie 3 n 4 udah update lhoo !

**ameliaaaaa** :: Hahaaa... aku ampe meres otak lho buat bikin nick FB mereka xD chapter 3 n 4 udah publish xD

**Eka Kuchiki** :: Hahaa.. pasangan zhoury kan ketemunya jarang, jadi jarang ada problem dehh xD mereka kayaknya lagi kangen2an #plak.. chappie 3 n 4 udah update ^^

**StellaSJ** :: Hihi.. tapi kalo siwon akrab ama agnes gpp sih.. cz agnes kan emang udah go international xD n nggak kayak artis indo pada umumnya yang.. eumm bahenol #plaakk haha... chappie 3 n 4 udah update chingu ^^

**just R ::** aku juga ga tau kamu udah reviews ato belum #plakk heeehee.. chappie 3 n 4 udah update lhooo ^^

**RizmaHuka-huka **:: Iyaaa.. aku juga rada sebel liat teuki di rangkul2 ama kinar ='( hikss.. #ikutan curhat, padahal kan kalo sesama artis korea foto cowok-cewek jarang ada yang rangkulan ='( kenapa si kinar gatel banget sihhh.. foto ama nae eunhyuk pula ,

**Phila sungie-gag usah login kmu dah tau spa aq :**: Makasih yah viraaa udah bersedia reviews ^^ hahaaa... aku lagi terserang eunhae shipper xD *plakk* tapi tetap saja darah brothershipku tetap mengalir demi menyelesaikan suju inside stories ^^ heehee ... kan yesung emang udah oon ==" haaaahaa.. SHINee ya? Jadi anak mereka? Nggak tega akhh ==" #plakk .. mereka kan pengantin muda #plaakk .. at last, thanks for reviews ^^

**MutyaHyukjae **:: Siaaappp hyukjae tetap eksis sampai akhir cerita xD hehe.. btw, chappie 3 n 4 udah update lhooo ^^

**Icha ::** makasih udah reviews ^^ semua couple kebagian kok ^^ jadi insya allah ada 9 chapter nanti xD heheee.. oyaa,, chappie 3 n 4 udah publish ^^

**LittleLiappe LagiMalesLog-in PengenCepetKomen ::** Wahahaaa.. nicknya jadi ikutan panjang nih.. kayaknya ini virus yang menular ya xD hahaaa .. chappie 3 n 4 udah update ^^

**SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie** :: Mimi bilang assalamualaikum beneran nggak sih di kimchi? Aku ga tau pasti soalnya xD hehe.. kalo yang hyukkie bilang sayang ke elf itu bener xD hhi... dia emang imutt , hyaa.. tapi warna rambut hae terlalu ngejreng ==" bagus yang agak coklat itu.. ga blonde kayak gini #plakk hhi.. makasih dah baca n reviews ^^ oyaa.. chappie 3 n 4 udah update ^^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**** :: **hihi... ne saengie.. boleh asal kamu emang lebih muda dari aku #plakk nasib kangin ada di chappie 3 , udah baca belum? Hehee.. chap 4nya juga udah update ^^

**Bluedevil9293**** ::** hhaaa... nasib kangin ada di chappie 3 ^^ ni chappie 4nya edisi kyumin ^^ udah baca belum ^^

**Ayuni lee** :: hehee... aku juga ga tau bisa nonton ss4 ato ga.. #ga ada uang ##plak, udah lanjut ini ^^ udah baca belum? Reviews lagi yaahh ^^ hehe... gomawooo

~~~O.O~~~

Okeee... makasihhhh banget buat chingudeul, oppadeul, unniedeul n saengdeul yang udah bersedia baca n reviews.. makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fave saya n cerita saya .. hhii ^^ senangnya...

Okeee.. Ini dia part 4 ^^

Happy reading dears ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Para Uke Ngambek di FB *Part KyuMin*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **__writes a new note_

**Curhatan Orang Ganteng (Keluarkan Aku dari Siksa Neraka!)**

By : **Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **about a minute ago

Ini menyakitkan... Hatiku seperti diiris-iris pake pisau daging punya Appa-nya Onew. Jalanku jadi sempoyongan seperti KangIn hyung ketika mabuk. Wajahku yang biasanya setampan Won Bin hyung ini mendadak kuyu, lingkaran hitam bermunculan di sekitar mataku—oke, bukan seperti polkadot ya, aku bukan kurcaci, lho? Apa hubungannya? Lupakan—dan bahkan aku bisa melihat wajahku nggak simetris lagi, saking banyaknya airmata yang ku keluarkan. Aku... Ultimate Top Seme di Super Junior ini menangis. Aku nggak peduli dengan jabatan itu untuk sekarang ini, soalnya aku benar-benar nggak tahan ! Aku terlihat seperti UKE yang lemah? Up to you, i don't care untuk saat ini.

Jika semua ini nggak segera di selesaikan, aku bisa mati sia-sia. Tenggelam di antara kebosanan dan ARGGHHH... tanpa alat elektronik ! Handphone... PSP... Laptop... Ipad... PS3... Semua raib ! Hilang... Seperti ditelan bumi... Bukan di telan secara tak sengaja, tapi diBINASAKAN.

_Ohhh, Cho KyuHyun, kau lebay banget sihhh... _Lebay? Hah, siapapun yang berada di posisiku saat ini pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku. Siapa yang nggak galau kalau dikurung di sebuah tempat yang euhhhh... Bau apek—seperti bau kaos kakinya Eunhyuk hyung yang nggak dicuci sebulan—pengap—rasanya nggak ada oksigen disini—dan gelap—aku memang nggak terlalu takut seperti si Ikan amis bernama Lee Donghae itu, tapi euhhh,,,, siapa saja TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI GUDANGGGG ! AKU NGGAK BETAH NEEEHH !

Nb. Tak ada PSP, Tak ada game, Tak ada jatah NC, Tak ada sentuhan Minnie My BunnyLoveloveLove... ='( benar-benar seperti di neraka... SungMin hyung! Mianhaeeee ! Jebal !

**Like • Comment • Share**

**HaeFishy TetepTampanWalauKyuMenghadang and 9844732862832 people like this**

**HaeFishy TetepTampanWalauKyuMenghadang **Bahagianyaaaaa~~ musuh gue tersiksa xD

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Sialan =="

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **Setan kan emang di neraka tempatnya =P

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Cih, pada nggak kasihan kah kalian sama maknae imut kalian ini?

**KangIn AkhirnyaBebasDariWC **LEBE lu Kyu =S

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Lu lebih Lebe hyung =S Lu juga dikurung di WC kan kemarin =S

**KangIn AkhirnyaBebasDariWC** Tapi gue kan udah di keluarin ama Teuki hyung xD

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP **LEBAAAAAYYY !

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Minnie-yaa TT,TT selamatkan aku dari siksa nerakaaa~~

**Eunhyuk MuntahMuntah **Tsk Tsk Tsk

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Ngapa hyung =="

**Eunhyuk MuntahMuntah **Heh ! Kenapa ada namaku hah disitu? Gilaaaa... tiap hari juga kaos kaki gue dicuci kok !

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Kaos kakimu kan sekali pakai langsung bau comberan hyung =S

**HaeFishy TetepTampanWalauKyuMenghadang **Chagi? Kau muntah2 kenapa?

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Wuoooghhhh ! **Teukii Teukii Eeteukii **Umma! Eunhyuk hyung di ITU-in Donghae sampe muntah-muntah ! *ITU = silahkan anda pikirkan sendiri xD saya nggak tega nulisnya*

**HaeFishy TetepTampanWalauKyuMenghadang** Aku nggak mengITU-in dia !

**Zhoumi TingginyaNgalahinGenter** =="

**KimRyeowook MasihBenci Kura-KuraNinja** Kayaknya nick-mu membawa kontroversi, Eunhyuk hyung..

**Henry KueMochi ImooeeettSekaleee** Ribut lagi =="

**Eunhyuk MuntahMuntah** Wekssss... Aku nggak kenal yang namanya LEE DONGHAE =S Kayaknya aku kudu ganti nama.

**Eunhyuk MuntahMuntahKarena IkanCucutBauAmis** Begini lebih bagus B)

**HaeFishy TetepTampanWalauKyuMenghadang** Eunhyukkie? ='( Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee !

**HaeFishy BiarGantengCakepTampanKeren TapiTetepSetiaSama MyChagiEunhyukkie TolongJanganCuekinHaeLagi** Hyukkie? Tak cukupkah? ='(

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **Overload =="

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma **Gileeeee... itu nick apa kereta barang? =="

**Teukii Teukii Eeteukii** YA ALLAH YA ROBB... ASTAGHFIRULLAH ! ANAK GUE ALAY SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *pingsan*

**KangIn AkhirnyaBebasDariWC** Teuki hyung?

**Eunhyuk MuntahMuntahKarena IkanCucutBauAmis** Gue nggak percaya lagi sama gombalan lo, Hae !

**HaeFishy BiarGantengCakepTampanKeren TapiTetepSetiaSama MyChagiEunhyukkie TolongJanganCuekinHaeLagi** Omomo ,

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap **PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! NGGAK LIAT APA GUE TERSIKSA DI GUDANG HUH? Tolongin kek, malah ribut =S

**HaeFishy BiarGantengCakepTampanKeren TapiTetepSetiaSama MyChagiEunhyukkie TolongJanganCuekinHaeLagi** Siape lo? Lo kan cuma maknae, weeeekkk =P =P

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Percuma ... Kunci gudang di bawa gue *evil face*

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Ukhhsss... banyak tikus hyung, di gudang =S Masa uke-ku terimut ini tega sama seme terganteng ini ? ='( *nangis nih*

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap** Jiaaaahhh... Ditinggal lagi .. Nasibb nasibb...

_Uups... Apa sih yang ngebuat Kyuhyun bisa di kurung di gudang? Mari kita flashback ^^_

~~~O.O~~~

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior :: **Gue emang tampan B) *senyum-senyum di depan cermin*

**KyuMin Shipper and 794830 people like this 21 comment**

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **NAJONG !

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior** Narsis itu hukumnya wajib 'ain hyung B)

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **Lu ketularan Siwon sama Changmin DBSK ye? Ceramah dari Siwon, Narsisnya dari Changmin =S

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior** Aku memang ganteng, nggak usah narsis pun aku tetep ganteng B)

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok **Barometer narsis punyanya Kyuhyun udah rusak kali ya?

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt **Lu nggak baca nick gue?

**ChoiSiwon MeranaKarenaCinta **Bertaubatlah Kyu... Sebelum kiamat...

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior ** Yesung hyung, nggak usah pake barometer narsis pun gue udah tampan hyung B) | Fish, lo bau amis.. pergi lo dari sini =S | Siwon hyung jadi alay ==" apa ini pertanda kiamat akan segera datang? Wehehehehe... xD

**Yesung NggakBabo-Babo AmatKok **Narsis kelewat batas =="

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Gue nggak punya batas narsis B)

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt **Hidungmu bermasalah Kyu =="

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Kamu nggak punya hidung, Fish ! =P

**ChoiSiwon MeranaKarenaCinta** Aisssshhh ini terpaksa ='( Soalnya KiBum masih ngambek gara2 aku DM-an sama AgMon ='(

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt** Kurang ajar ,

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Yeeee.. gue bener kaliii... mana ada ikan punya hidung =S Insang kaleeee adanya ...

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Siwon hyung, hahah.. rasakan !

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Ohhh... begitu yaaa? Disuruh bobo malah FB-an.. Bikin rusuh lagi? *murka*

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior** Aaaaa.. Ampunnn hyungg... =="

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Tidur ato semua game-mu aku SITA !

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior** Ahhhh... Udah nggak mempan sama alesan itu hyung xD Hyung kan nggak mungkin tega buang game-ku ^^ Eh? Kok nick-mu kayak gitu sih hyung? =="

.

.

.

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Jiaahhh... semua udah tewas ke alam mimpi =S Ya udah deh, Jaljayo hyungdeul, ELF-phuneun ^^

_Dan Kyu pun terlelap, tak lupa mengukir pulau jeju raksasa dibantal kuning noraknya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi keesokkan harinya..._

~~~O.O~~~

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP ::** Gue jelas lebih keren daripada PSP !

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy and 738923 people like this 31 comment**

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt **Gue jelas lebih ganteng dari dirimu SungMin hyung B)

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP **Hah!

**Zhoumi TingginyaNgalahinGenter **Aku jelas lebih tinggi daripada Sungmin hyung ^^

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Ya iyalah Mimi hyung, lo kan tiang berjalan =S | Minnie hyung? DIMANA PSP-KUUUUUU? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa... *ketularan lebenya changmin*

**Shindong KagakHomoEuy** Lu kan emang lebe Kyu =.=a

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy** Emang cuma seme buta yang nggak bisa lihat kecantikanmu hyung... Sama dengan ikan playboy itu... Cih

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt** Ikan playboy? Hiks.. T_T

**KangIn AkhirnyaBebasDariWC ** Wuaaahhh.. ternyata sekarang KyuMin sedang dilanda perang yah? Untunglah, teuki hyung dan aku udah berbaikan... Haha~

**Teukii Teukii Eeteukii **Haha.. memang rumah tangga tak selalu mulus ^^ *ngomong apa seeeh gue o.O?*

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma **Teuki hyung nggak cetha o.O?

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP **Kok jadi banyak seme sih yang rusuh disini? Woyy pasukan UKE, sini donnnkkk ! ,

**Henry KueMochi ImooeeettSekaleee** Apa hyung? *masang tampang imut, emang gue imut xD*

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Speechless =="

**KimRyeowook MasihBenci Kura-KuraNinja** Sungmin hyuuuuuunggg~~~ **readers pernah liat intimate note? Bayangin aja wookie manggilnya kayak manggil 'moon hee jun' waktu tebak2an ama teuki xD* I'm comingggg ^-^

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma** Kura-kura ninja? O.o?

**KimRyeowook MasihBenci Kura-KuraNinja** Pabo... Lelet...

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma** Ehhh? *Masang tampang babo*

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld** Oh goshh ! Nick-nya Yesung 'nggak banget' =S

**KimKibum HanyaBisaMengelusDada **Tentu aja Sungmin hyung lebih keren dari PSP, emang ada apa hyung?

**Teukii Teukii Eeteukii **Pemimpin para UKE disini ! What's wrong Minnie-ya? Apa si setan itu berulah lagi?

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Ne Hyung... tapi tenang aja, PSP-nya udah ku bakar B) *gue hebat kan?*

**Teukii Teukii Eeteukii** Daebakkk !

**KimRyeowook MasihBenci Kura-KuraNinja **Keren hyung ! Hahaaaa... Jadi pengen ikutan bakar ddangkoma nih xD

**KimKibum HanyaBisaMengelusDada **Hwaaaahhh,,, emansipasi ,

**Henry KueMochi ImooeeettSekaleee** Cheng Min gege kesurupan setannya Kyu =="

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy** Huwaaaahhh... Hahahaaa.. Apa perlu aku musnahkan ikan di seluruh dunia untuk menuntaskan dendamku pada donghae? Heheee...

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Kejamm ==" ikannya kan nggak salah apa-apa Nyuk =="

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld** Hahaaaa... Setuju aku ... Tumben lu bisa sangar Min?

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Sebetulnya aku nggak tega hyung *nangis* Ntar kalo dia kumat bengeknya gara-gara nggak nge-game gimana? ='(

**Teukii Teukii Eeteukii **Ya elaaaahhh =="

~~~O.O~~~

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior :: **PSP KU ! HILANG OYYY,, RAIB ! Apa mungkin ditelan ddangkoma yah? Ato Heebum? Ato Bada? Ato Chocho? WOYYY ! PSP GUE ! NYAWA GUE ! T_T

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt** **and 933738643819 people like this 18 comment**

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt** Ohoooo~~~ gue seneng kalo lo menderita Kyu B)

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **Heebum kagak doyan PSP kalee~~~~~~

**HaeFishy PalingTampan seanteroSMEnt **Heyooo ! Bada juga kagak doyannnn !

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma** Ddangkoma makanannya bergizi tau... kalo dikasih makan PSP nggak bisa pinter

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Hummm... PSP mu aku bakar Kyu ^^ Abisnya tadi aku nggak ada kerjaan n waktu liat PSP-mu, gateeeeel banget rasanya pengen memusnahkan benda 'manis' itu *evil face*

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Wuooooghhhh... Ternyata ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada Heechul ! *kagum*

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Huwaaaa.. HYUNG KAU TEGAAAA !

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld** Apa lo bilang hankyungie? Jadi selama ini lo berpendapat kalo gue serem? Sangar? Ngeri?

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie **Aaaaa... ampunnnnn Chulli-yaa...

**Heechul TheMostBeautifulCinderella InThisWorld **Tarik lagi kata2 mu ato lidahmu yang aku tarik !

**Hankyungie LophLoph Chullie** Ne.. ne... chullie kan cinderella tercantik yang pernah ada ^-^

**Eunhyuk MauMuntahKaloKetemu IkanPlayboy **Gombal !

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Aiissshhh.. Kok malah jadi medan perang gini sih status gue =="

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP** Kau selalu mementingkan PSP-mu, Matamu hanya tertuju pada benda hitam yang bahkan nggak ada cantik-cantiknya itu. AKU BENCI PADAMU KYU ! JANGAN TIDUR DIKAMAR! AKU MUAK! PERGI DARI KAMARKUUUUUUU , *dorong Kyu ke gudang n banting pintu kamar Kyumin*

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior **Eh? Gyaaaa... aku salah apa Sungmin hyung ! Kenapa kau tegaaa?

**MinnieAegyo LebihKerenDaripada PSP ***buka pintu kamar, lempar guling n bantal* Pokoknya sebelum kau bisa hidup tanpa PSP, kau harus tidur di GUDANG !

**ChoiSiwon MeranaKarenaCinta** Astaghfirullah.. Setannya Kyu pindah ke dalam tubuh Sungmin hyung =O

**Kyunnie PalingTampan diSuperJunior ** Hikss... T_T

_Dan begitulah ceritanya sampai Kyuhyun bisa bikin curhatan notes di atas... Ohh Kyu.. poor you... _

~~~O.O~~~

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap ** :: Mimpi apa gue semalem, sampe PSP bisa dibakar, gue ditendang dari kamar gue sendiri sama uke gue, harus tidur di gudang yang banyak tikusnya lagi.. Aigooo~~

**HaeFishy BiarGantengCakepTampanKeren TapiTetepSetiaSama MyChagiEunhyukkie TolongJanganCuekinHaeLagi** ** and 3874386437548 people like this 4 comment**

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap ** Apaan sih lo Hae? Tiap gue menderita pasti lo seneng =..=

**HaeFishy BiarGantengCakepTampanKeren TapiTetepSetiaSama MyChagiEunhyukkie TolongJanganCuekinHaeLagi **Huwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa...

**KimYesung LebihPinterDaripada Ddangkoma **Huwaaaaaaaaaa... Gue nemuin cangkang ddangkoma di tempat sampah ! , Tapi ddangkomanya nggak adaaaaaa~~~ !

**Kyuhyun PacarYangTakDianggap ** Bobo aja akhhh =.=zzzzz

_Poor yesung, selalu di abaikan karena tingkah anehnya,, apa yaaa yang kira2 bakal terjadi dengan YeWook di edisi selanjutnya?_

_._

_._

_._

Mind to reviews again? ^^

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong ^^

Desy tau entry ini melanggar guidelines, tapi Desy cuma mau memberitahukan sesuatu pada para reader dan author disini...

"_Oh baby say goodbye, Oh it's just good bye for a while. "Say goodbye" I will try to put it aside for a while."_

Ya, setelah berpikir matang... Akhirnya Desy memutuskan untuk **hiatus** dalam waktu yang errr.. entahlah. Hmmm, terimakasih.. Desy sangat berterimakasih pada para readers yang selalu membuka archive fanfiksi Desy. Terimakasih pada kalian yang selalu membaca fanfiksi Desy, Terimakasih pada kalian yang selalu me-review fanfiksi Desy dan bahkan mem-fave Desy sebagai author kalian... Desy benar-benar menghargai kalian. ^^

"_It's a short journey, the painful wounds in my heart will be cleaned by the time then when I meet you, I will tell you that I miss you."_

Sejujurnya Desy sangat senang bisa menjadi salah satu bagian disini. Jujur, cinta Desy pada Super Junior bertambah karena fanfiksi-fanfiksi kalian. Desy merasakan betapa hebatnya 'kekeluargaan' Super Junior dari beberapa fanfiksi disini. Desy mengenal pairing 'EunHae' couple babo-perusuh-tapi-nyenengin yang membuat Desy mulai mengenal yaoi. Hihi, padahal di profil Desy juga ada tulisan kalo Desy nggak suka Yaoi =_= Tapi, yaaahh, karena fanfiksi kalian akhirnya Desy suka dengan couple itu. xD

"_Oh baby say goodbye, Oh it's just good bye for a while. "Say goodbye" I will try to put it aside for a while."_

"_That when I open the door and step a step into, I want to be stand in front of you."_

Jika teman-teman berkenan... Silahkan add FB Desy di **DesySeung-ho ElfShawol Fishy-Anchovy** atau follow twitter Desy di **DesySeungho**

^^ Jeongmal gomawo dan Jeongmal mianhae...

"_My heart that loved you, my eyes that looked at you..**will wait for you**."_

P.S : Silahkan menyertakan **additional message **saat me-request pertemanan denganku jika ingin cepat di-accept, karena Desy sedang mem-filter friend request Desy. ^^ Terimakasih banyak *deep bow


End file.
